Fun in the Springs
by bellezagotica
Summary: Sango and Miroku are caught in the rain and are forced to seek shelter.


~Fun in the Springs~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sango OR Miroku...or the others...But I want to own Miroku. And bear all his children! YATTA! Well, not until I get older...^^;  
  
A/N: This is a little bit of a lemon. Well, I don't talk about how they're doing it, but I mention that they ARE doing it...*blushes* STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! I'M JUST A NAÏVE Fan Fiction Writer WHO DOESN'T UNDERSTAND THE CONCEPT OF THIS COMMON ACTIVITY!! STOP PESTERING ME ABOUT IT! I ALREADY HAVE NIGHTMARES OF IT AND SUDDEN WEIRD FEELINGS! (And by feelings, I mean, I feel something, but nothing is there...) Oh, uh, sorry...^^; LOL JK. On with the, uh, story-ma-bobber...  
  
It was raining outside. Raining hard. Very hard. Sango trekked along with Miroku, seeking shelter under Hiraikotsu. It had been one year since they had defeated Naraku. And their reward was _this_. This damn rain. Kagome had nearly died, if it wasn't for InuYasha blocking Naraku's attack. After that, InuYasha proclaimed his love for Kagome. So the two left, possibly to have a family. And yet...Miroku hadn't proclaimed his love for Sango yet! It was hard to believe, but very true. And she was here, stuck with him, in the damn rain. Not that it was bad to have a big, strong, hunky, sexy monk to brighten your day, like, cuddling up with. But do you see that happening? Hell, no!  
  
Sango sneezed for the twentieth time, dropping Hiraikotsu as it hit her in the back of the skull. Great...  
  
"Kuso!"  
  
She sneezed.  
  
Miroku caught Hiraikotsu, but it slipped in his hands, and hit Sango again. (¬.¬)  
  
"KUSO!"  
  
"Gomen nasai, Sango!"  
  
"Oh, Houshi-sama..." was all she said.  
  
Miroku sighed. Glancing around, he noticed a hut up ahead. It seemed fairly big enough for the two of them.  
  
"Come on."  
  
Miroku heaved Sango over his shoulder, so her face was pressing into his back, and her legs and rear were dangling in front of his face! Not only that, she had Hiraikotsu pulling down on her weight...Sango pounded on Miroku's back as they came closer to the hut.  
  
"Put me DOWN!"  
  
"Yoshi."  
  
"Houshi-sama, what were you thinking—"  
  
"—Let's go inside and build a fire."  
  
Miroku led her inside.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Sango stepped inside, walking straight into Miroku, and fell on her back.  
  
"Gomen ne."  
  
"S'all right."  
  
Miroku had the fire started and ready, and was already warming himself by it, rubbing his hands.  
  
"Come, Sango. Warm yourself by the fire. I promise to keep my hands at my sides at all times. The fire looks warm, ne?"  
  
Sango sat in the corner of the hut, shivering in her sopping wet yukata, which stuck to her like glue. The fire _did_ look tempting...  
  
"...Hai...close your eyes."  
  
"Hai, they're closed."  
  
Sango stripped herself of her traveling yukata to pull on another yukata.  
  
"You can open your eyes now."  
  
Sango continued to dry her hair and warm her hands. Miroku opened his eyes, his gazed fixed only on Sango. She was finger-combing her hair now, untangling the nasty tight snarls and knots. She looked like a heavenly angel...at least, that's what Miroku concluded.  
  
Miroku scooted closer to Sango, who glanced at him, and stood up.  
  
"Houshi-sama, I'm going to go back to that hot spring I saw when we came this way. I'm still pretty cold...I should be back soon."  
  
Sango walked outside. The rain was easing up. Miroku saw her figure disappearing until it was only a mere speck. He looked over at where Sango was sitting. She had forgotten her yukata...  
  
Sango tossed off her white yukata and slipped into the hot spring's water. She sighed. This felt _much_ better, although, it would've been nice if she and Miroku had snuggled up by the warm, toasty fire...but she didn't know that was exactly what Miroku tried to attempt.  
  
Sango had only just relaxed when she heard her houshi approaching. She sighed in dismay. She had almost fallen asleep...  
  
"Sango, you forgot your yukata." Miroku held it up.  
  
"Arigatou. Houshi-sama...you—you look cold...Why don't you...get...in...?"  
  
"Domo arigatou gosaimazu, Sango!"  
  
No sooner had he approached, he was immediately in the water, resting his arms on the rocky sides.  
  
Sango was still shivering slightly. Miroku took note of that and placed his arm around her warmly.  
  
"You look cold, Sango. I hate seeing you cold. You don't mind if I—I won't do anything, I promise."  
  
Sango hesitated as he pulled her closer.  
  
"Hai, Houshi-sama. I...guess...I don't mind."  
  
She had fallen asleep in his arms, as well did Miroku.  
  
Unknowingly, a kitsune had come by and had stolen their clothes...  
  
Sango started to stir and Miroku awoke. She blushed, having forgotten that the both of them were in the spring—without any clothes, note that—and she was sitting in his lap! Well, damn it, she loved it!  
  
"Houshi-sama, we should probably get back to the hut. I'll get your kesa, yoshi?"  
  
Sango slid off his warm lap and was shivering again as she waded over to where their clothes should have been...But they weren't there!  
  
"Ano...Houshi-sama? Where did you put our clothes?"  
  
"I put them right there. Why? Are they gone?"  
  
"HAI!"  
  
She furrowed her brow.  
  
"Did you hide them...?"  
  
"NANI? Iie, of course not! And, if I did, why would I hide my own kesa...?"  
  
(A/N: Hmm, good point...)  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"I supposed not. Gomen. But what will we do? We can't go walking around CLOTHES-LESS! ...Don't look at me like that, Houshi-sama...And must you grope me when I have NOTHING ON?? Ecchi...Arigatou..."  
  
Miroku grinned lecherously, but slid his hand off her delicate rear.  
  
(A/N: Bad, Houshi-sama! *SMACK, SMACK, SMACK* ^^;)  
  
Sango was still shivering, so she crawled back into Miroku's warm body...  
  
(A/N: MAN! I WISH I COULD BE ABLE TO DO THAT! But alas, he shan't is real...)  
  
She still could not figure why she was shivering, being in a HOT SPRING!  
  
Miroku looked down at the young taji-ya girl. She was shaking...He wrapped his arms around her. Sango tried to cross her arms over her chest, but Miroku had already taken care of that...  
  
"Better?"  
  
Sango nodded.  
  
Miroku looked up at the sky. No rain clouds. He hadn't realized that the rain shower had ended.......What WERE they going to do? Sango didn't want to go around without her clothes—but neither did he—but surely HE wouldn't have looked if that was what she wished. Although, he would've sneaked a peek or two...But he'd be going against his word. Iie.  
  
All this time, Sango was deep in thought...  
  
'I really wonder if he does love me...Damn it, I do! But...does he? If he didn't...I wouldn't be cuddled up with him like this...!'  
  
"Miroku, I..."  
  
Miroku held his breath. Did she really just call him by his name, and not his title?  
  
"Do you..."  
  
Miroku looked at her.  
  
"L—love..."  
  
Love......what?  
  
"...me...?"  
  
Miroku paused for a moment. Damn right he did!  
  
"Do you love _me_?" he asked.  
  
Sango nodded slowly. Almost there...  
  
"Of course I do, Sango. You're a very special girl. To me, you are. You're the only one for me."  
  
Sango sighed in delight, embracing him.  
  
"...But, wait! Our clothes! We—" Sango changed the subject.  
  
"—don't need them right now..."  
  
He cocked a brow at her. She understood the look. He wanted to...love her...in a spring? Okay, I guess...But, did she _really_ want this? She had caught sight of Kagome's Sex Ed. Book once and decided to read it. It sounded painful. But...Miroku would _never_ hurt her on purpose...This is nature...she decided.  
  
Sango slowly nodded.  
  
A raccoon was walking by in the woods around the area where Miroku and Sango were. It was Tanuki! ^^ His ears cocked as he heard violent splashes and a scream. Kami-sama, what is going ON?! And this was going on for about 15 minutes or more...^^; Then silence...Before another scream...Silence again. 8 minutes of silence. Tanuki ran to see what was happening. He froze at the sight and covered his eyes sheepishly.  
  
Miroku laid Sango atop of him as she trembled. That DID hurt. Very much, thank you.  
  
"I'm sorry it has to be so painful, Sango, koi, but it's the way of life, ne?"  
  
"Hai, I know it's not your fault, Miroku..."  
  
"But I do love you."  
  
He kissed her and she giggled silently.  
  
"Aishiteru. Good thing no one is watching!" Sango sighed.  
  
"Miroku! Konichiwa!"  
  
Tanuki waved at them, smiling faintly when the two glared evilly.  
  
"Tanuki...What are you doing here? We're _very_ busy right now..." Miroku growled.  
  
"I can see that."  
  
That comment earned Tanuki a punch.  
  
"Now...where were we...?" Miroku asked, nuzzling Sango's cheek.  
  
Sango smiled and embraced him.  
  
~Owari.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~'Nother short story completed! Yatta! -^-^- This is for all you Sango and Miroku fans out there! Miroku is SO HOT and Sango is so lucky to have a guy like him! Go Miroku! *sigh* I wish he was real.........Please let me know what you think about this! Ja ne, minna-san!~  
  
+InuYashaBishi334+  
  
...4-5-04... 


End file.
